


We are all made of storys

by 5CaptainVoxland3



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Broken curse, F/F, Gen, Hospitalization, One Shot, Speculation, au-ish, cured Killian, post "Is this Henry Mills", weak Killian Jones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-30 02:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15087341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5CaptainVoxland3/pseuds/5CaptainVoxland3
Summary: AU-ish. set after "Is this Henry Mills" Killian ends up in the hospital after the defeat of Gothel, and he wishes he can be with Alice again. I wrote this before the finale so its a little different. After that Ep, I could not stop thing about Killian lying there in the end and what happens before so I wrote this.





	We are all made of storys

Stories, what are stories? Stories are the way someone might see their life or a time in their life. However, what if you learned that you are from a story. A very famous one like _Peter Pan_ and you’re the villain in that little drama. A villain known as Captain Hook, but you have been living your life without knowing. This is what happened to Killian Jones, also known as Captain Hook. You see the once evil pirate Captain was hell-bent on revenge. On a man known as the Dark One or to most people Rumpelstiltskin. Until he had a little one night stand with a very powerful and evil witch. They had a daughter which she left alone in a tower with the captain.  He loves his daughter. He named her Alice after his mother. His love for her, however, left him without hugging her because that witch poisoned his heart. so whenever he goes near her he will die or cause him to become very weak. Then another curse hit ripping the captain and everyone from the land that they hail from. This is where the story starts a new story or life. However, Killian does not know or in this case, remember that he is the famous pirate captain unable to touch his own daughter.

One fateful night the curse brakes by the savours son and the heart of the truest believer. Magic is brought back to the town of Hyperion Heights. Unfortunately for the pirate captain, he stands by his daughter risking his own life as he holds her hand while she turns her evil mother into a tree.

“Well done Alice,” Killian says when she turns around from the new tree in the garden. “I’m, I’m very proud of, “ Killian never got a chance to finish because he fell to the hard ground holding his heart in pain.

“Papa? Oh no, Rumple can you,” the former dark wizard nods and pulls out his phone while Robin holds Alice in her arms. “There on their way. Don’t worry captain. Now, what the hell were you thinking you could have been killed,” Rumple said with anger, but also shockingly nerves in his voice.  This only made Killian do a cocky laugh. Rumple rolled his eyes. “Hook is back,” he said walking away.

The paramedics arrived a few minutes later. They talked to Rumple for a few moments before they helped Killian on the stretcher. While Alice, Robin, Henry, Regina, and Rumple watched. “Your name sir?” One of them asked. Killian opened his mouth but all that came out was a groan.

“Rogers,” he kind of lied because he was using his cursed name.  The paramedic nodded,

“We're just going to get a few things ready, you're going to be just fine,” Killian was too weak to nod so he turns his head to look at Alice who had tears in her eyes. Then he saw Ella run in the garden to hug Henry. Then Lucy came in and hugged them both and that is when Killian blanked watching a family reunite.

Killian woke with a groan. He was awake, _Alice, she did it, why does my heart still feel like it’s being stabbed with neattles._ Killian sighed but that only made his heart hurt more. “Hello, Captain. How are you?”  Rumple asked walking into the hospital room. Killian gave him a small smile.

“Did you find a cure, y-yet?” Killian asked choking on his words. Rumple looked at him with sympathy.

 “No, Captain but we are trying. It's just right now I’m dealing with something at the moment,” Rumple said walking over to the hurt and weak pirate. Killian looks up at him, then he starts coughing and breathing hard. “What will happen to me, if we cant find a cure for this bloody curse?” Killian said sadly, Rumple looks at him and for the time he has known him he has never seen such fear and sadness on his face before. Even if this is a different version of him. Rumple did not know what to say. So he stood there looking at the pirate.

"Crocodile, why are you helping me, I owed you one,” Killian said a few minutes later. Rumple looked at him,

 “Because I’m trying to be a hero so I can get back to, nevermind,” Rumple said shaking his head. “Anyway, I’ll talk to the queen and see what she can do,” he said leaving Killian alone in the room. Killian looked around. He is free from that curse, and he can be happy now that he remembers everything from his long, long life. _Alice, my Alice, turned her mother into a tree. I wish I could hug her, bloody curse._ Killian sighed and closed his eyes for a while. He listened to the noises around him. Killian’s heart, however still felt like being stabbed again and again. Killian sighed again and opened his eyes to find Henry and Lucy standing in the doorway. “Hello lad, Lucy,”  his voice was ruff.

 “Hello Hook,” Henry sighed, “I’m sorry that you cant be with Alice,” Killian looked at Lucy who stood close to her father

"Thank you, lad. Hello young princess,” Killian said with a small smile. Lucy giggled a little and the former pirate could not help but smile, but his smile faded as he sighed. Henry notices his step-fathers alter ego’s sadness. “You can beat this Hook, as my grandma Snow always said you must have hope,” Henry said and it seems that he was saying it to Lucy more than to him. Killian smiled at him.

 “My mother use to say that, lad,” Killian said with a sad smile. Henry was shocked but he did not show it. Then he nodded to him and left. “You can beat this Rogers, I know you can,” Henry called leaving the room.

They told Killian he could leave, a few hours later. He has been there all night, and he wished he could go home. However, it was not home without Alice. His starfish, the only reason he is alive, his whole world. Killian sighed when he stepped into the taxi. However, Rumple came running up to him. “Captain! Hook!” He called running. Killian looked out the window.

 “Wait, a second,” the former pirate told the driver. The driver gave him a nod. Killian got out of the car. “What do you want?” Killian asked trying not to sound too demanding, like in the past. Rumple stared at him for a second. Then he pulled out a vile from his jacket pocket. “Whats this?” Killian asked raising an eyebrow. The dark One smiled, it was the first time he has seen his former enemy happy.

“I found it,” he said after a moment. Killian’s eyes grew wide.

 “You found what?” Killian asked taking the vile from him.

“You know Captain,” He said before he walked away.

 “wait!” Killian called but it was too late.

Killian got back into the taxi holding the vile with a curious look. He fiddled with it with his fake hand, that seems weird to him now. _Is this it? Am I cured? Well, when I get home I can try, because I’m not going back to that hospital,_ Killian thought with a smile. The taxi pulled up to his apartment building. “Thanks, mate,” Killian said closing the door behind him. Killian climbed the stairs to the door. He opened it and went inside. Killian walked up the stairs still fiddling with the vile with his hand, lost in thought. then he sighed when he got to his apartment. Opening the door with an emptiness inside of him as he walked in.

Killian took off his jacket and fake hand. Then he sat down at the kitchen table pulling the cork off the vile with his teeth. He hesitated a little before he drank it. Killian felt something go through him, then he felt it work it’s way to his cursed heart. Killian felt the warmth it brought to his heart and then nothing. His heart felt normal. _Did it work?_ He thought, then he pulled out his phone and called Alice, but when he dialed her number he saw that she was already calling him. He smiled and answered. “Starfish, hello love,”

_“Hello, Papa. How are you feeling?”_ She asked on the other side of the phone. Killian smiled.

 “I’m feeling better, um Alice,” He hesitated, “Wever paid me a visit,” He said opening the fridge looking for something to eat.

“ _He did, what did he want, papa?”_  Alice asked. Killian closed the fridge and said.

“He gave me a vile, I think I might have been the cure, but I don’t know if it worked,” he said walking into the living room and sitting down on the couch.

_“He did, I will be right over, but I’m bringing Robin if you don’t mind,”_ She said making Killian smile.

 “Of, course I don’t mind, I will see you when you get here,” Killian hesitated again.

“ _Papa don’t worry. I know it worked and we will be together again,”_ Alice said with hope in her voice. Killian smiled,

“I love you starfish,” Killian said hanging up the phone.

“ _I love you too Papa,”_ Killian put his phone down and turned on the T.V.

Killian had a smile on his face when he heard a knock, but inside he had fear, _what if it did not work?_ Killian thought as he opens the door, “Starfish, Robin,” Killian said with a smile.

“Rogers, hello,” Robin said back. Killian looked behind her. Then he realized that she was just as scared as him. Robin walked in but Alice stood there frozen. Then she walked closer. Killian backed up but as his daughter got closer he did not feel pain or weakness. Killian’s eyes grew wide, and he had tears in his eyes. Then he ran up to her and gave her a big hug with tears of happiness in his eyes.

 “Papa, Papa, I missed you, I missed you so much,” she cried with happiness.

“Alice, I missed you too,” Killian held her tighter tears falling down his face. Father and daughter stood there for a while with Robin smiling. Killian let go of Alice still crying.

Killian, Alice, and Robin sat on the couch watching T.V when a thought came to his mind. “Starfish, do you and Robin want to go down to Roni’s?” He asked with a smile. Alice looked over at him. “What do you say, Robin?” Alice asked her. Robin did not answer instead she smiled and nodded. Alice smiled back and Killian knew that his daughter has found someone special.

“Well, then let's go break the news that we are free from that terrible curse starfish,” Killian said with a smile. Then he turned off the T.V.

“That sounds like a good idea Papa,” Alice said standing up too, along with Robin. Then they all ext Killian ’s apartment to go and break the news to everyone.

The three of them walked down the road with smiles on there faces. Killian opened the door for Alice and Robin. “Rogers,”  Regina called but then she raised an eyebrow when she saw Alice. “What? How are you guys together?” she asked. However, Killian and Alice only laughed,

“You can thank the Dark One for that, I have my happy ending,” Killian said with a smiled as the family sat down together and drank together as a family.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think.


End file.
